The War of Wars
by Keyblade Master Forever
Summary: Set 30 years after Into Darkness. Captain Freya Kirk of the Enterprise, eldest daughter of Admiral Kirk, just got done with repairs of the Enterprise when the ship is almost destroyed by an unidentified ship. That one ship may start a war between all known species. Can Freya and her father capture the criminal before the War of Wars breaks out?
1. Chapter 1

_**The War of Wars**_

Chapter One

Captain's Log; 30 years after Admiral Marcus is declared dead and Former Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise goes on his legendary 5 year exploration mission.

'Star Date 2290 Captain Freya Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Klingon forces have been defeated at last by the USS Star Fleet ships Enterprise and Pike in a long battle. The Pike got out with minimal damage, but the Enterprise, going 30+ years without extensive repair or updating technology, almost broke down before reaching Earth. Now, Admiral James T. Kirk has commanded that the Enterprise, the ship he once controlled, be upgraded and repaired. In a rough estimate, the operation should take at least a month. Captain's Log end'

"Dammit Captain! I don't want them to take apart my baby! I may be old, but I still am the Chief Engineer!"

Freya sighed as Scotty, Chief Engineer, complained about the upgrades. He was possibly the only person on the ship that objected the improvements.

Freya sighed as Scotty came in, "Scotty, I know all about it. I have informed my father- I mean Admiral Kirk- that if those buffoons on Earth break my ship, I'll break them, and then I'll break him. He knows I keep my promises."

Scotty gulped, suddenly dreading what would happen to the engineers and Kirk if they destroyed the ship.

Freya was a spitting image of her father, with her dirty blonde hair short and her pristine blue eyes always shining with youth and excitement. Her attitude also mirrored her father's, never following the rules and getting into many fights. Very unlike her father, though, she always wins the battles she gets into, even with no training.

Being the eldest child of James Tiberius Kirk and Carol Marcus Kirk, Freya was the role model of her three younger siblings: George, age 16, Tiberius, age 12, and Winona, age 7.

Freya was 20 now; went to the Academy at 8, became top of class that same year, graduated at 12, and became captain at 17. She even beat her dear father's record, which he is still moping about to this day.

The old ship approached Earth. A transmition came in. Freya said, "Put on display."

The man in front nodded, and then a picture of her father came up on the screen.

"Hello Captain Kirk, I trust the Enterprise is complete enough to be upgraded."

Before Freya could answer, Scotty stormed, "Dammit Kirk! Don't mess with my ship! I can repair the damn thing on my own! This is a major insult! By getting this ship looked at by younger people, you're saying I'm too old to do it myself!"

Admiral Kirk sighed, "Scotty, you are too old to do it. You should stay on Earth like the rest of us old timers."

Scotty reamed, "That is the problem here, you damn old man! That is the problem!"

Freya told an officer she affectionately named 'Sweety Pie', "Take him to a holding cell until he calms down!"

Sweety Pie nodded and loped his arms around the screaming Scotty's shoulder and literally dragged him off the bridge.

After, Freya sighed to her father, "Sorry Dad. I swear we need to get Scotty some insanity pills. I think those 5 years on this ship drove him bonkers."

Admiral Kirk laughed and said, "I'll get on that. How about you land the old girl and come here. Your mother has missed you."

Before the conversation ended, Freya laughed, "Tell Mom it's only been two weeks! See you then Dad."

He winked and said, "Bye Sweetheart." His image disappeared from the screen.

~One~

Puppytime- This idea got in my head after I saw Star Trek: Into Darkness in IMAX today! I was epic!

Spock- This excitement over a movie is illogical.

Puppytime- Your awesomely yet annoying negative attitude is illogical!

Kirk- [laughing] Wow Spock, she really got a good description of you!

Spock: [uses Vulcan Death Grip on him.]

Puppytime: [Running from Spock] I don't own Star Trek of its respectable characters! Spock, down!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Captain's Log:

'The Enterprise has been finished, and surprisingly, it's still in one piece. Hopefully. Chief Engineer Scotty right now is inspecting every single part of the ship. After he is done, we shall leave to explore a newly discovered part of space. Captain's Log End.'

Scotty came onto the bridge and said gleefully, "There are no internal or external damages or anything important missing! We can leave Captain!"

Freya smiled and said, "That's good to know. Hail the Admiral!"

Her father's image appears again on the screen. He said, "Scotty finally get done with his 'inspection'?" Somewhere outside the bridge, said Irish man yelled, "Screw you Kirk!"

Freya chuckled at the engineer's disrespect of her father and said to the Admiral, "Yes. We are heading out now."

Admiral Kirk nodded and said, "Be careful Enterprise. Call if you need back-up."

Freya nodded and the image disappeared. The Enterprise lifted up and turned away from Earth. Freya leaned forward and said, "Punch it."

The man who controls War Drive nodded and turned around. He pushed the Warp Drive and the space warped around the ship.

The ship emerges near a big glossy blue planet, but then something hits it and the ship starts to shake. Giant pieces come off as more missiles hit it.

Freya yells over the alarm into the speaker, "Crew, this is your captain. Prepare for battle!"

The enemy ship, a tiny little thing that is somehow popping out missiles like there is no tomorrow (which there might now be for the Enterprise if they don't blow that ship up), hailed the injured USS vessel.

Freya commanded, "On screen!"

An image of a woman with strange markings on her face, gold cat-like eyes, and long silver hair come up on the screen. She said in a thick accent that Freya could not identify, "Give up Enterprise or my craft with blow you up."

Freya growled, "Who are you and why do you have conflict with us?"

The woman said, "I am Na'ke, ruler of this Glacian outpost. The reason we fire at you is merely because you are on the Enterprise, the same ship with the captain that convinced the empire to exile us. Now give us Captain James T. Kirk or die."

Freya said with confusion, "James T. Kirk isn't captain anymore; he retired and became the admiral of Star Fleet more than 5 years ago."

Na'ke stares and says, "Impossible. He got us exiled two months ago."

Freya shook her head, "No. I am his daughter, Captain Freya Kirk of Star Fleet, Captain of the USS Enterprise."

Na'ke narrowed her eyes and said, "No matter. I'm sure the perfect revenge on Kirk would be to blow his precious daughter up and send her body back to him in pieces!" Thus the conversation ended and Na'ke's ship began its firing again.

As the Enterprise shook, Freya yelled, "Contact Earth! We need help!"

The image of her father appeared once again. He asked, "What's happening? Why are you contacting us?"

Freya yelled over the alarm, "Send the Pike Dad! We're being attacked!"

Freya then yelled into the speaker, "Scotty, how much longer are we going to survive this?"

Scotty's voice came through, "Not much longer Captain! With another few blast, we're going to be space rubble! Most of the hull and the engines have been blow away!"

As if on cue, the USS Pike, a ship that looked like an upside down Enterprise entered and unloaded all of its weapons on Na'ke. The injured enemy quickly fled, leaving two warp lines and an almost destroyed Enterprise.

The Captain of the Pike, Captain Fullbringer, hailed the Enterprise. His image came on screen.

Fullbringer was a Romulan with light skin and a plump smiling face. He smiled and said, "Damn Kirk, your ship looks like hell."

Freya sighed, "I'm not in any mood for your jokes. Just haul us back to Earth so we can fix the Enterprise up again. I feel the need to complain to my father."

~One~

Puppytime- Another chapter has been completed!

Kirk- I'm not very important am I?

Puppytime- Nope!

Kirk- [moping in his Emo Corner]

Puppytime- Kirk! Stop being emo, get over here, and tell these people the disclaimer! I rather not be sued!

Kirk- [not moving]

Puppytime- …

Spock- Since Kirk is currently emotionally compromised, I will do the disclaimer. Puppytime does not own Star Trek or its respectable characters.


End file.
